Que será de ti Que será de mí
by NaYmCo
Summary: que ocurre cuando no sabes realmente lo que sientes por esa persona. y luego ¿cometes un error del que no sabes si podras salir? NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

debo decir que no estoy inspirada pero aun asi, me he puse a escribir. no se si es muy bueno, y tampoco se cuantos capitulos tendra. solo se que en el segundo capitulo estoy algo bloqueada. asi que no desespereis, ya sabeis como soy. en fin espero que os guste lo que he escrito y como dije en el anterior fic es dramatico o eso creo. asi que sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Que será de ti. Que será de mí.**

**POV **

**Fate T. Harlaown **

* * *

Realmente ya no podía hacer nada. De que servía ya decirle, que mis sentimientos por ella iban mas allá de una simple amistad. Tal vez, si lo hubiera pensado antes. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y lo que no hice en el pasado, no lo iba a hacer ahora. Me costaba realmente sonreír mientras veía como decía _'si quiero'_ a aquel hombre que siempre fue su amigo. Casi desde la misma época que yo. Pensar que tuve tantas y tantas oportunidades de decirle lo que la quería. Tantas veces estuve a punto de soltarlo. Y el día que me entere de que se había prometido una punzada atravesó mi corazón.

Pero... juraría que ella enseñaba una sonrisa falsa en su cara. La conozco tanto, que estoy segura de que ella no está sintiendo eso realmente en su corazón. Pero entonces ¿qué sentido tiene casarse con él, si no le ama? Sería absurdo. Además con qué razón. Aunque no le amara ¿cuál sería la causa de haber aceptado aquel compromiso?, y hoy haber dicho _'si quiero'_ delante de tanta gente. A mi también me parece estúpido todo esto. Y no sé si podre soportar este dolor en mi pecho que pareciera que alguien me lo estuviera arrancando poco a poco.

Todo el mundo feliz festejaba su boda con Yuuno. Pero yo cada minuto iba muriendo por dentro. Que difícil es sonreír cuando realmente lo que se quiere es llorar. Así que al final creo que, ya no servía de nada quedarme allí. Aquella promesa de _'siempre te protegeré'_ ya no tenía sentido seguir manteniéndola. Ahora él sería el que la protegería de aquí en adelante. Y no solo eso, él sería el que pudiera tenerla y amarla, despertar a su lado cada día, y abrazarla cada vez que quisiera.

Yo ya no hacía nada aquí. Creo que aceptaré el irme a vivir a aquel planeta en el que se necesitaba a una enforcer como yo. Seguramente así seria el único modo que me podría olvidar de ella. '_Nanoha, juraría que ahora que me estas mirando me estás diciendo algo más que gracias con la mirada. Diría que me estás hablando con tus ojos y yo por desgracia no se descifrarlo.'_ Me he acercado a ti y con todo el valor que he podido reunir he sonreído y te he felicitado, lo hice lo mejor que pude. De veras, lo mejor que pude. Aunque por dentro no dejara de llorar. Aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo lentamente e irremisiblemente

Recuerdo que días antes de la boda Nanoha quería hablar conmigo. Pero al final éramos interrumpidas constantemente porque estábamos en mi despacho. Al final con cara triste me dijo que no importaba. Era curioso porque cuando entro parecía realmente desesperada. Luego al ver lo ocupada que yo estaba me dijo que volvería en otro momento. Y ya no volvió. No la volví a ver hasta el día de hoy. Aquella tortura por fin acababa, al menos para mí, me había saltado una pantalla avisándome de un contratiempo en la investigación en la que estaba. Debía irme urgentemente.

Despedí rápidamente a los novios. Los ojos de Nanoha aun me miraban de aquel modo que, por mucho que quería no sabía lo que me decían. Me agarró de la mano y parecía que no me quería soltar. De nuevo volvía aquella desesperación a su cara. Me acerqué a su oído y le pregunte que ocurría, ella me volvió a mirar y podría jurar que sus ojos se humedecieron cuando solté su mano y al ver que no contestaba salí corriendo. Tenía trabajo que resolver y de algún modo sentí alivio de poder irme de allí. Pero aquella mirada de Nanoha no me dejaba en paz.

¿Por qué sentí que ella estuviera llorando aunque sus ojos no reflejaran lágrimas? Aquella pregunta martilleaba mi cabeza constantemente. No sabía que debía hacer. Pero desde luego hasta que no volviera del contratiempo no podría hablar con ella. Me fui al que anteriormente fue nuestro hogar. Y me cambie de ropa. Al mirar la cama me vinieron millones de imágenes de ella y mías, cuando muchas noches se acurrucaba a mi lado. Me sentí vacía ahora que ya no estaban sus cosas allí, se había mudado a lo que sería su nueva casa. Dejándome a mí con todos sus recuerdos. Terminé de cambiarme y cogí mi coche. El contratiempo había sido en la ciudad. Así que fui a investigar que había pasado.

En realidad no debería estar allí se suponía que era la boda de mi mejor amiga. O la condena de mi corazón... quién sabe. El caso es que llevaba desde que se prometieron deseando que todo acabara de una vez. Tal vez así me hacía a la maldita idea y dejaría de sentirme tan mal, pero el caso es que después de que se casaran me sentía peor aun. Después de terminar con el contratiempo, decidí pasarme por mi despacho. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que fui a rellenar el informe de la situación. Me senté en mi sillón y lo gire al ventanal para ver el atardecer. Lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era rellenar aquel reporte. Solo las malditas palabras de _'ahora es la esposa de Yuuno'_ atormentaba mi cabeza.

"Ahora ya da igual" dije en voz alta con un tono triste. Baje mi cabeza. Realmente me estaba volviendo totalmente loca. Apoye mis brazos sobre la mesa y recosté mi cabeza en ellos. Solo quería olvidar. No quería sentir todo aquello y me repetía continuamente ¿Por qué me tendría que enamorar de ella? Poco a poco mis ojos pesaban, y los cerré. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí dormida. Abrí los ojos, ya bastante incómoda por la posición, y mire el reloj de mi mesa, las cuatro de la mañana. Por dios sí que me quede dormida. Estaba todo oscuro solo una pequeña luz entraba por los ventanales, ya que ni siquiera había luna.

Me incorpore algo atontada en la silla. Pero la imagen de algo delante de mí me sobresalto. Fijándome bien en aquella figura, me pude imaginar quien era. Pero ¿Qué demonios hacia ella allí? ¿No era su noche de bodas? No podía haber dormido tanto tampoco.

"Nanoha... ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte asustada mientras encendía la luz de mi lámpara.

"Fate-chan..." me quede mirando, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía aquella cara tan triste?

"Nanoha... ¿Qué te ocurre? No me asustes mas por favor" me acerque a ella y me agache para ponerme a su altura. Seguía sentada con la cabeza agachada.

"Siempre me gusto ver a Fate-chan dormir." no entendía nada. "supongo que pensaras que hago aquí, habiéndome casado esta tarde ¿no?" la mire fijamente y cogí sus manos entre las mías.

"Dime Nanoha ¿Qué ha pasado?" la veía tan triste que el corazón se me estaba haciendo pedazos.

"¿Por qué Fate-chan? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir sino es abrazada a ti?" los ojos se me abrieron por completo. Aquello me dejo perpleja.

"Na-Nanoha... me estas preocupando por favor." le comencé a acariciar la cara con mis manos. Ella se echo hacia delante poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Aquello me dejo sin saber que hacer. Jamás vi a Nanoha de aquel modo. Realmente estaba desesperada. La rodee con mis brazos mientras le decía cosas al oído para calmarla. Pero ella no paraba de llorar. Lloraba como si tuviera una pena enorme dentro. Como si no hubiera otro modo de poder sacar tal dolor. Tanto me dolía verla así que las lágrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a salir.

"Fate-chan ¿Por qué me duele tanto saber que te he perdido?" cada vez sus palabras me desconcertaban mas.

"Nanoha, no me has perdido. Yo sigo aquí" le sonreí con angustia. Pues no podía hacerlo de otro modo. Y me acerque a su frente para darle un beso.

"Si te he perdido... mi corazón me lo grita todo el tiempo... ya no sé que me está pasando ni qué demonios es esto. Pero jamás antes había sentido tal angustia aquí dentro" cogió mi mano velozmente y la puso a la altura de su corazón. Seguía mirándome con lágrimas en la cara "¿Lo entiendes Fate-chan? No puedo vivir si tú no estás... me es imposible. Fate-chan llévame contigo, no quiero que me dejes aquí." yo no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni por qué demonios me decía todo aquello. Si eso era lo que tanto deseaba ¿Por qué?

"Nanoha... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?" dije agarrando su cara con mis manos haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

"No lo sé" decía entre sollozos mientras puso sus manos sobre las mías.

"¿Por qué te casaste Nanoha?" mis lagrimas que habían parado de bajar de nuevo recorrían mis mejillas. Ella se había quedado aturdida mirándome. No sé si es que sintió mi dolor, pero se acerco a mí y fundió sus labios en los míos. Me quede en shock. No podía creerlo, ella me estaba besando. Estaba sintiendo sus ardientes labios en los míos. Me puse de rodillas sin romper aquel beso, y fui echándola hacia atrás. Al separarnos ella dio un pequeño suspiro, y me dijo en aquel momento al oído

"Fate-chan hazme tuya. Solo quiero ser tuya." aquello me impacto tanto que no sabía que hacer. Pero ella empezó a desabrocharme la corbata del uniforme, y luego la camisa. Metiendo sus suaves manos dentro. Comenzando a besarla de nuevo. Allí aquella noche. La misma noche de su boda. Le hice el amor. La ame durante el resto de la noche, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel totalmente enloquecida.

Pero, ahora de aquí en adelante ¿qué sucedería?

* * *

No había dormido nada en toda la noche, después de la inesperada visita de Nanoha. Aun lo pienso y mis mejillas se sonrojan por lo que habíamos hecho. Pero tenía una duda dentro de mí, que no me dejaba ni un segundo. ¿Que pasaría ahora? ¿Dejara Nanoha a Yuuno? En cierto modo estaba muy feliz, pero por otro lado sentía miedo. Pensando en esto llegue a mi despacho. Lo primero en lo que me fije, fue en aquel sofá, donde esa misma noche habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Me quede contemplándolo y no pude evitar una sonrisa en mi cara.

Llevaba una mañana horrible de trabajo. Y encima Shari no sabía donde se había metido, salí de mi despacho, me iba a encaminar al ascensor. Debía subir a entregarle unos documentos a Hayate, pero gire mi cabeza y algo llamo mi atención. Ella estaba allí, al fondo de la oficina. Hablaba con uno de tantos magos, que al parecer la estaba felicitando, ella sonreía de un modo diferente al día anterior. Ahora sonreía de verdad. ¿Sería yo la causa? Me quede parada mirando, iba a encaminarme para saludarla. Pero algo me detuvo. Apareció el que ya era su marido, y ella al verle lo abrazó. ¿Por qué aquel abrazo? ¿Si solo hacia tres horas estaba en los míos? El corazón me dio un pálpito, cuando ella se me quedo mirando. Su cara cambio por completo, se quedo totalmente seria. Y hasta diría que triste. Desvió la mirada escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Yuuno. Aquello me dejo por los suelos. Mi corazón parecía que quería salir y decirle a aquel hombre que ella era mía. Que nadie más que yo la había amado. Tan perpleja me quede que solo me dio tiempo a ver como él la cogía de la mano y se la llevaba de allí. Pasé una mano por mi cara, y volví a entrar en mi despacho.

¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Acaso ya olvido que el nombre que mencionaba esa misma noche era el mío? ¿Que era yo la que la estaba besando y acariciando? ¿Olvido como me abrazaba y me besaba fogosamente? Me senté totalmente desconcertada, puse mis manos en mi cabeza, me iba a estallar. Cerré los ojos, no podía ser que estuviera pasando todo eso. ¿Por qué Nanoha seguía con él como si nada? ¿Acaso tenía miedo? No lo entendía.

Las horas pasaban y yo seguía con todo aquello en mi cabeza. Decidí irme a casa. Un baño igual me relajaría. Le di al botón del ascensor, y cuando mire a mi lado ella estaba allí. Tenía la cabeza agachada y no podía ver sus ojos. Pero parecía estar temblorosa.

"Nano… ha..." iba a poner mi mano en su hombro, pero la imagen de ella abrazando al que ya era su marido me frenó.

"Fate-chan..." dijo casi en un susurro, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Quería hacerle todas las preguntas que me había estado haciendo durante todo el día. Pero simplemente me callé y entré al ascensor. Ella entró tras de mí, y antes de girarme me abrazo por detrás. "Fate-chan... ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué verte esta mañana me dolió tanto? ¿Por que cuando él intenta tocarme me repele? ¿Por qué... me case con él?

"Na-Nanoha..." por dios me había dejando en blanco, sin saber que decir. Me gire para mirarla a los ojos. De nuevo las lágrimas hacían aparición en ella. "Nanoha... estas enamorada de Yuuno?" mi pregunta fue directa. Ella levanto la cara y me miro.

"No lo se... ¿cómo se debe sentir una persona enamorada?" me sorprendió que me dijera aquello. Creí que se había casado por amor, pero parece ni siquiera sabía lo que era amar a alguien.

"¿Nanoha, que sientes cuando le ves?" en realidad aunque me dolía, solo quería sacarla de su desconcierto. Que era evidente de que lo estaba y mucho.

"Le tengo mucho aprecio" decía mientras yo cogía una de sus manos.

"¿Qué sientes cuando me ves a mi?" Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y apretó mi mano.

"Siento un gran dolor en mi pecho. Siempre que veo a Fate-chan mi corazón late muy rápido." acaricie su cara y ella se sonrojo notablemente." y... siempre desee que Fate-chan me besara y me tocara como hizo anoche" la rodee con mis brazos y la aprisione contra mí.

"Nanoha... te amo" ella se sujeto mas fuerte al yo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

"Fate-chan yo siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Solo deseo estar contigo. Que me abraces... Fate-chan yo... yo también te amo" metió su cabeza en mi cuello acurrucándose. "Llévame contigo a donde vayas Fate-chan... te necesito." me separé un poco y acerqué mi boca a la suya y cuando estábamos rozando nuestros labios las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Las dos sorprendidas miramos y era justo la persona que menos espere allí.

"¿Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha me soltó al instante y se giró. Él se había quedado paralizado al ver aquello. Y yo agache la cabeza sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con mi mujer, Fate?" aquello lo dijo en un tono que no me gusto nada. Levante la cabeza con rabia cerrando los puños.

"Eso mejor se lo preguntas a ella" Nanoha se había quedado con la cabeza agachada.

"Yuuno-kun... tengo que hablar contigo" salió del ascensor y casi que lo arrastro para sacarle de allí, aunque debería pensarlo bien, no estaba desafiando precisamente a un simple mago. Estaba desafiando a una Enforcer.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo llegue a mi casa y entré. Me senté en el sofá y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el ascensor. ¿Que haría ella después de confesarme todo aquello? Me levante y me desabroche la chaqueta y así mismo me deje caer en la cama. Su aroma aun estaba en aquellas sabanas. Aun la podía sentir allí.

* * *

la situacion se complica, realmente ni yo se lo que llegara a pasar. por cierto mi resfriado va a mejor, lo digo por que muchos me comentasteis que me recuperara, gracias por ello. seguire esforzandome al maximo. un saludo y hasta el proximo capi


	2. Chapter 2

bueno despues de darle mil vueltas a este capitulo, lo subo mas por cansancio que por otra cosa. no me termina de convencer, pero creo que comenazaran a pasar cosas inesperadas. sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Que será de ti. Que será de mí.**

**POV**

**Takamachi Nanoha**

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así cuando la miro? Estoy diciendo _'si quiero'_ a alguien al que no sé si podre hacer feliz. Dicen que para casarte hay que amar a esa persona, pero yo nunca he amado a nadie. No sé lo que es, ni sé lo que se siente. Pero una angustia horrible tengo dentro de mi pecho y apenas si puedo respirar. Al principio creía que eran nervios, pero ahora ya no sé lo que es. Ahora mismo saliendo por el pasillo de la iglesia no puedo evitar mirarla continuamente, ella me devuelve la mirada y creo que voy a morir. Cada vez que ella me mira es como si me derritiera. Pero ahora cuando me mira algo dentro de mí se retuerce. Es tan doloroso que lo único que quiero es llorar y correr a sus brazos.

Sus brazos esos que me han cuidado siempre, que siempre estaban ahí solo para mí. Por las noches cuando nos íbamos a dormir me acurrucaba a su lado y ella me rodeaba con ellos, se sentía tan bien. La sentía tan dentro que siempre soñaba con ella. Una y otra vez. Pero el día que Yuuno me pidió que me casara con él, no sé por qué acepte. Llevamos preparando la boda desde hace meses y en ningún momento sentía ilusión alguna. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dije que si? Si yo lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo abrazada a Fate-chan. Y ahora, no puedo creer que ya no vaya a volver esta noche a mi habitación, mis cosas las recogí, y no sentía felicidad de irme. Al contrario.

Juraría que me está diciendo algo con la mirada, ahora se ha acercado y me ha felicitado. Nos hemos quedado mirando como si el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera y solo estuviéramos ella y yo. Y ojala ese momento se quedara así por siempre. Siento ganas de llorar porque me ha dicho que se tiene que ir, no lo soporto, no quiero que se vaya, no. Fate-chan no te alejes de mí.

La fiesta ha sido horrible desde que ella se fue. Quería correr tras de ella y que me llevara a donde fuera. No quería quedarme allí. Ahora tengo miedo, él me quiere tocar. Pero yo siento que no puedo. No quiero que me toque. Le he dicho que estoy cansada, y el simplemente me dio un beso en la mejilla y se ha dado la vuelta. Me siento aquí tan sola sin ella, sin sentir sus brazos rodearme. Creo que voy a morir. Lloro en silencio, mis lágrimas están lavando las penas de mi corazón, pero por desgracia mientras más lloro más me ahogo en ellas. Llevo varias horas intentando dormir pero no puedo. Necesito verla. Tengo que verla,

No está en la habitación, ¿dónde podría haber ido? Sino esta aquí solo hay un sitio donde se encontraría. He ido hasta su oficina y he abierto la puerta. Ella estaba allí. Pero estaba dormida así que solo me senté en silencio en el sofá y la observe. Ahora toda aquella angustia se había borrado, se había esfumado, tenía ganas de despertarla y que me abrazara. Pero estaba tan hermosa durmiendo. Fate-chan ¿estaré yo en tus sueños también como tú en los míos?

¿Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación desde que se despertó?, me está hablando, pasa sus manos por mi cara y siento que voy a morir de felicidad. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Porque no puedo evitar sentirme así solo con ella? Miro sus labios y desearía perderme en ellos. Si esto es amor, si lo es yo... no pude evitarlo la he besado y ahora no quiero que pare. No quiero que esto acabe aquí. Solo quiero que me haga suya, y de nadie más. Pero que voy a hacer con Yuuno... tengo miedo. Siento que estoy subiendo a las nubes, me gusta cómo me toca y me acaricia. Fate-chan me estas volviendo loca.

No quería despedirme de ella, no me quería ir, pero por desgracia ahora estoy casada. Y aunque mi corazón lo tenga ella, yo debo volver. Me he sentado en el sofá de mi nueva casa. Es todo tan extraño, se siente tan frio aquí, igual que cuando me aleje de sus brazos. ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? Ahora soy de ella, y me ha gustado. Y quisiera... quisiera ser solamente de ella. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

"Nanoha, ¿qué haces aquí? El se dio cuenta de que no estaba a su lado. Y he agachado mi cabeza por miedo a que se diera cuenta.

"Yuuno-kun yo..." no sé cómo decirle algo que ni sé lo que es. Como le digo lo que me está pasando." no podía dormir" le he sonreído pero él se ha sentado a mi lado y se ha dado cuenta de que algo me pasa.

"¿Qué te ocurre Nanoha? Me ha cogido la mano y no sé qué decirle.

"Es que... yo no estoy acostumbrada a dormir así" no. estoy acostumbrada a dormir entre los brazos de Fate-chan.

"¿Echas de menos a Fate? No solo la echaba de menos. Sino que quería quedarme con ella.

"Yuuno-kun yo..." ¿qué es este sentimiento por ella? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora? Siempre sentí que estaba llena y ahora estoy vacía.

"No te preocupes por eso, pronto te acostumbraras." no tengo valor para decirle lo que me pasa, porque no tengo valor de admitirlo ni yo. Porque al final no soy tan fuerte como creía. Podría con cualquier oponente, pero sí de ella se trata con solo mirarme me vence. Y es tanto lo que siento que no me salen las palabras. Fate-chan ¿Qué me estás haciendo? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No puedo dejar de mirar mis manos que acariciaron tu cuerpo. No puedo mirar a los ojos de mi marido. Es tan desesperante que no lo puedo expresar.

Esta mañana la he visto. Me miraba de nuevo y yo creí que me moriría. Lo único que he hecho es fingir delante de Yuuno, de que estoy bien. Le abrace y no sé por qué. Cerré mis ojos y me vino su imagen, la imagen de Fate-chan. Pero ¿Por qué no dejo de engañarme? Me he pasado la mañana entera mirando como trabajaba él, le estaba dando explicación a un grupo de magos de la TSAB. Pero de nuevo sentí la necesidad de verla, y me he ido con la excusa de ir al baño. Me la encontré casualmente cuando ella iba a entrar en el ascensor. No he podido evitar abrazarla y llorar como una niña. Después de hablarme tan dulcemente he descubierto que en realidad ¿la amo? No 

puedo definir esto con otras palabras, y ella también me ama. Me lo dijo y me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquello me hacía sentir así? Luego se me ha acercado, era tanto el deseo que sentí dentro de mí, de volver a probar aquellos labios, pero cuando iba a besarme él nos ha visto. La miró desafiante, sin darse cuenta de que ella no es una maga cualquiera.

Le agarré de la mano y casi no le saco de allí. Lo lleve a la primera oficina que encontré, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que decirle lo que me estaba pasando. Pero luego al ver su cara, no he podido evitar sentirme mal. No sabía que decirle, yo tampoco sabía que me estaba pasando con Fate-chan, pero aquello me estaba destrozando y debía decirle lo que yo sentía. No sé si esto es amor, pero sí lo es, yo nunca antes lo sentí. Nunca, siempre creí que era algo normal. Cuando veía a Fate-chan siempre me sentí así, pero no pensé que separarme de ella me haría sentir tan horrible. Encima le acabare haciendo daño a Yuuno por incapaz de escuchar lo que mi corazón me decía. Cuando por las noches íbamos a dormir yo no solo quería que ella me abrazara. Sentía deseos de que me acariciara, de que me besara. Al final resulto ser que debía de explicarle al que ya era mi marido lo que me estaba pasando.

"Yuuno-kun lo siento" baje mi cabeza entristecida

"Nanoha ¿se puede saber que está pasando?" mire cómo apretaba sus puños.

"yo me he equivocado" sentía que moría por dentro. Todo aquello había sido mi culpa.

"¿Por qué ella te estaba besando?" le mire mientras mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

"Yuuno-kun no sé lo que me está pasando con Fate-chan, pero siento que... no puedo... estar sin ella." Mis lágrimas ahogaban mis palabras.

"tiene que ser una confusión tuya Nanoha eso no puede ser. Desde siempre me decías que me querías. Ella te hizo algo y por eso estas así ahora. Pero debes calmarte." Sabía que aquello iba a ser difícil de decir. Me arme de valor e intente explicarle cómo me sentía.

"no… yo siento que algo me ocurre. No sé cómo decírtelo, porque yo tampoco sé que es. Pero lo único que deseo es estar con ella" ahora mismo hubiera salido corriendo en su busca.

"Nanoha ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?" Me miraba fríamente, mientras yo seguía llorando.

"Yuuno creo que estoy enamorada de ella, pero no sé si es así, nunca antes lo había estado." Sentía un pinchazo en mi pecho y un cosquilleo en el estomago al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

"¿Cómo que nunca antes lo habías estado Nanoha? Su rostro se lleno de confusión.

"Yuuno-kun yo lo que siento por ella, no me es posible sentirlo contigo. Y además…" 

baje mi cabeza avergonzada de lo que iba a decir. "anoche yo… no me sentía bien y… sentí la necesidad de hablar con ella… yo…" no sabía cómo decirle que había estado con ella aquella misma noche. "Anoche estuve con ella" sentí un vuelco en el estomago cuando pensé en aquello que había ocurrido esa misma noche.

"¿anoche estuviste con ella? ¿Qué tratas de decirme Nanoha? ¿Es que paso algo?" parecía realmente desconcertado. Y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

"si… pasó algo Yuuno-kun" no podía mirarle a la cara, solo de pensar en aquello mi cuerpo se estremecía.

"quieres decir que… tu y ella…" comenzó a ponerse pálido, pero cómo le podría explicar aquella situación de modo que no le afectara. Era absurdo.

"um…" desvié mi cara a un lado, no soportaba mas aquello. Y lo único que quería ya era salir corriendo.

"¿¿Fate te hizo...??" su mirada cambio, se podía ver ira y rabia dentro, era la primera vez que veía aquello en sus ojos. "y tú lo consentiste Nanoha… dejaste que ella…" asentí con la cabeza, ya me era imposible hablar. "me estás diciendo que tu amas a Fate-chan ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?" decía muy alterado con los puños mas apretados.

"Yuuno-kun… yo la amo... jamás sentí esto por nadie. Creía que lo que sentía por ti era amor. Pero mi amor por ti no es el mismo que el que siento por ella." Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar sin detenerse.

No sabía si seguirle o quedarme allí pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Descubrí en solo dos días, lo que había tardado años en darme cuenta. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? Sabía que tenía miedo a admitirlo. Pero nunca pensé que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo. En ese momento quise correr a sus brazos. Sin esperar más me puse a correr, quería verla, besarla y sentirla.

Llegue a la puerta de mi antigua habitación, y entre, estaba todo oscuro, me fije en la cama y allí estaba. Se había quedado dormida y aun estaba con el uniforme, estaba preciosa y mi corazón latía muy rápido. Me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar su pelo. Ella estaba acostada boca abajo y con la cabeza mirando donde yo me había sentado. Aparte unos mechones de su cara, y me acerque para besar aquellos labios que parecían llamarme desesperadamente. Y casi rozándolos ella se sobresalto, me retire sonrojada y agache la cabeza. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se incorporo y me acaricio la mejilla. Yo la mire. Ella me miro. Y nos acercamos para darnos el beso más apasionado que jamás había sentido en toda mi vida. Sin duda aquello no lo cambiaría por nada. Y lucharía hasta el final por ella.

Sentía aquel beso tan suave y cálido, sus labios, su lengua, sus manos en mi cara, parecía un sueño, era lo más hermoso que jamás nadie me había hecho sentir. Pronto no pude resistir a desabrochar su camisa para sentir con mis manos de nuevo el tacto de su piel. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando pasaba su boca por mi cuello. La deseaba, deseaba que me amara. Pero sobretodo deseaba quedarme con ella por siempre. Pero 

había algo dentro de mí que no estaba bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

La noche transcurrió sintiendo sus besos y sus caricias de nuevo, hasta quedarme dormida sintiéndome protegida por sus brazos. Pero yo aun estaba casada. Aun tenía ese problema ¿cómo haría para anular el matrimonio? si él no quería no podríamos hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era escapar de allí con ella. Irnos lejos de todo, pero siempre a su lado. Sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Sintiendo su respiración y los latidos de su corazón en mi oído. Quería perderme dentro de ella. Quería que me escondiera en su pecho para siempre. Y una vez allí vivir eternamente.

* * *

espero que no os haya aburrido los pensamientos de Takamachi. a ver que se me pasa ahora por mi cabeza loca para el siguiente capitulo. un saludo y hasta el proximo capi.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno el siguiente capi. espero que os guste, mmm realmente no se si os quedareis algo impactados. lo mejor es que lo leais y me deis opiniones.

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Que será de ti Que será de mí**

* * *

**POV**

**Yuuno Scrya**

* * *

Juraría que ella era feliz. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Tenía que haberme fijado más con cómo Fate la miraba. Siempre sospeche de ella, pero no pensé que para Nanoha fuera más que una amistad. Esto no tiene sentido, siento que es todo absurdo, cuando éramos novios ¿qué demonios sentía por mí? ¿Me besaría y estaría pensando en ella? Realmente todo esto lo único que me provoca son ganas de… debo controlarme, siempre he aparentado ser una persona tranquila y paciente.

¿Realmente lo soy? No lo sé, pero cuando me quitan lo que más quiero, sabiendo que encima tengo todos los derechos sobre ella, ahora soy su marido y desde hace años llevo deseando esto, deseando decir esas palabras. Y resulta de que no solo está enamorada de Fate, sino que además se han estado juntas. Juntas… me ha engañado la misma noche de bodas. No puede ser que esto esté pasando. La rabia que siento por dentro me está ganando y no sé si esta vez lo podre controlar. Recuerdo la primera vez que me sentí así. Fue cuando Nanoha y yo empezamos a salir.

Ella y yo íbamos a tener nuestra primera cita. Y justo unas horas antes me llamo para cancelarla porque Fate la había llamado para ir con ella. Me sentí estúpido, en ese momento un odio dentro de mí nació y desde entonces lo he ido guardando. Ahora no se si lo podré controlar, ya son muchos años aguantando sus plantones por culpa de Fate. Siempre por ella, siempre se iba con ella a donde ella quisiera. Y a mí siempre me tocaba quedarme cómo un imbécil esperándola, siempre esperándola.

Luego me acuerdo que Fate, siempre me miraba de un modo diferente desde que Nanoha y yo comenzamos a salir. Me miraba con rabia y ya no teníamos conversación, era raro que nos quedáramos a solas ella y yo, porque además yo la detestaba. Siempre a su lado, y a Nanoha le gustaba claro, si es que ahora lo entiendo todo. Ahora comprendo porque Fate siempre era Fate, y yo siempre me tenía que mortificar por su causa. No sé que voy a hacer pero desde luego no voy a dejar que ella se aleje de mí. No lo permitiré. Se acabo el Yuuno comprensivo y paciente. Tengo que inventar un modo de alejarlas definitivamente. Ella es mía. Y nada ni nadie me la va a quitar, al que se le acerque le matare.

Pero que puedo hacer. Fate es mucho más poderosa que cualquier maga o mago normal. Ante ella no podría hacer absolutamente nada, tengo que investigar un modo de alejarla. Pero 

¿Cómo? Iré a la Biblioteca Infinita y buscare un modo, estoy seguro de que allí encontraría alguna solución, algo que pueda hacer y que no me implique. Sobre todo eso, no quiero que nadie piense de lo que podría llegar a ser capaz. Me da lo mismo lo que Nanoha llore después, ya estaré yo para consolarla. Seguramente ella ahora estará con Fate. Que estarán haciendo. Algo dentro de mi me dice que nada bueno y no sé si podre controlar mucho mas esto que llevo dentro. Cómo la detesto, cómo la odio. Realmente si Fate muriera me alegraría. Necesito encontrar rápido una solución. Yo necesito saber qué hacer. Lo necesito…

* * *

**POV**

**Fate T. Harlaown.**

* * *

No puedo creer que Nanoha esté aquí conmigo. Siento su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, me embriaga el aroma de su piel. Me vuelve loca su tacto, adoro la sensación que me produce el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Es tan hermosa. Mientras hacíamos el amor ella susurraba mi nombre en mi oído, sentía una descarga de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo. Sentía que podía morir con cada uno de sus besos. Y ahora está aquí abrazada a mí, su respiración es suave y pausada. Me pregunto que pasara de ahora en adelante. Pero está claro que la protegeré de quien sea, aunque me cueste la vida.

No dejare que nadie le haga daño, no puedo permitir que le ocurra nada. Fate que irónico al final resulta que tú promesa si tendrás que seguir manteniéndola, pero es algo que me alegra. Sé que con ella junto a mi podría atravesar cualquier muro, cualquier cosa es posible con solo una palabra suya. La miro y no puedo evitar sonreír, está tan divina cómo siempre. Sentir su calor me llena tanto de felicidad, que a veces creo que moriría. Pronto amanecerá, pero yo no he podido dormir mirándola. Me pregunto que pensará hacer con su matrimonio, bueno ahora eso no importa, seguro que juntas encontraremos alguna solución. Ella me dijo que quería estar conmigo, y que haría lo que fuera para lograrlo, y cuando a ella se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien le gane. Sonreí tontamente pensando en lo obstinada que es a veces, casi tanto como yo.

Se ha despertado y me ha dicho que debe ir a entrenar cómo hace cada mañana. La he visto levantarse y luego se ha girado y ha vuelto a ponerse a mi lado, mi corazón salía de mi pecho al sentir sus labios. Aunque no haya dormido nada para mí ha sido el mejor modo de despertar. Ella termino de vestirse y se despidió. Bueno yo también debería ir preparándome para irme al trabajo. Así que me pegue un buen baño y me dirigí a mi despacho.

Es raro desde que he llegado tengo una sensación extraña, la gente me mira de un modo distinto hoy. Y me siento algo incomoda. Alguien toco a mi puerta y la invite a pasar.

"vaya por fin mi asistente ha aparecido hoy. ¿Qué tal estás Shari?" me senté tras mi mesa cómo siempre revisando unos papeles.

"o-oh bien Fate-san etto…" mire a la chica que se sentaba en la silla frente a mí.

"¿ocurre algo?" la miré mientras puse mis codos sobre la mesa y juntaba mis manos.

"pu-pues vera Fate-san… la gente en la oficina esta murmurando cosas" la chica había agachado la cabeza, y la notaba algo alterada.

"y ¿Qué es lo que están murmurando?" pregunte curiosa, pues no sabía lo que ocurría, aunque ciertamente había notado algo extraño desde esta mañana.

"bueno… es que están diciendo que…" la chica paso su manos por la cara intentando controlar sus nervios. "Que… usted y Nanoha-san tienen algo y yo…yo no sé qué pensar" la mire algo sorprendida, no creí que la gente se enterara tan rápido.

"sabes… realmente me da lo mismo lo que murmuren, si estoy con ella o no es problema mío ¿no crees Shari?" dije totalmente firme, los cuchicheos nunca me habían gustado y era algo que no soportaba.

"supongo que si, a mi realmente no me importa. Si usted dice que no le preocupa eso, todo está bien" levanto su cabeza y me miro algo más tranquila.

Así que me entrego unos papeles y yo le di a cambio otros que debía llevarse, se despidió y salió por la puerta. Hay que ver la gente siempre está igual. Yo nunca me meto en los asuntos de nadie, porque a la gente le importan tanto los míos. No soy perfecta, no podría serlo jamás. Pero la gente piensa que cómo soy enforcer soy única. He luchado mucho para llegar a donde estoy, no ha sido cosa fácil, pero desde luego no soy una diosa o algo así, no comprendo porque no puedo tener vida propia cómo todo el mundo. Claro que en realidad estoy con una persona que aun está casada. Aquello me hizo sentir realmente mal, yo estaba con una persona que se había casado hacia pocos días. Realmente era una locura, lo era. Reconozco que hay que amar mucho a alguien para estar con ella de este modo. Pero estoy segura de que Nanoha lograra solucionarlo de alguna manera.

* * *

**POV**

**Takamachi Nanoha.**

* * *

Desde que salir de casa me siento muy rara, cómo si algo malo fuera a ocurrir. Pero no sé si podría ser algún tipo de emergencia. Me he levantado para entrenar cómo cada mañana, pero jamás había sentido esta inquietud. Estar con Fate-chan anoche me hizo sentir la persona más 

amada del universo. Pero aun sigo con esa pena en mi pecho por Yuuno-kun, yo no quiero hacerle daño y me siento muy culpable por lo que ha pasado. Hoy le buscare deberíamos terminar esa conversación, creo que deberíamos de aclarar esto de una vez. Aun podemos anular el matrimonio.

Este presentimiento no se va, llevo toda la mañana así. Realmente me da miedo hacerle caso. No quiero que pase nada malo y no hago sino ignorarlo, pero por otro lado, me da miedo de que lo que siento sea verdad y ocurra. He ido caminando dando un pequeño paseo, seguramente Yuuno-kun podría estar por aquí.

"Nanoha…" me giré y él estaba a mi espalda. No tenia buena cara, era la primera vez que había visto aquel rostro en Yuuno.

"Yuuno-kun… cr-creo que deberíamos hablar" me acerqué un poco a él, y me di cuenta de que su mirada era muy diferente. Aquella mirada me dio un escalofrío.

"estarás contenta ¿no? Pero ¿crees que has conseguido lo que deseabas?" Me miro tan fríamente que me quede perpleja.

"Yu-Yuuno-kun se que no estás bien, pero tampoco hace falta que me mires así." Junte mis manos, nerviosa.

"quiero que sepas que he tomado una decisión" le mire fijamente, quería saber que había pensado.

"¿qué decisión?" aparto su mirada y puso una sonrisa extraña.

"jamás permitiré que Fate se quede contigo" abrí los ojos completamente mientras su sonrisa se torno sádica.

"no puedes estar hablando en serio." Cada vez me asustaba más.

"te aseguro que acabaré con ella" me miro con un odio en sus ojos dejándome pálida.

"no te atrevas a acercarte a ella" su mirada desafiante consiguió que me alterara, podía hacer lo que quisiera pero, desde luego no dejaría que le hiciera daño a Fate-chan.

"eso ya lo veremos." Comenzó a caminar dejándome paralizada por aquello. Se fue retirando y cada paso que daba me llenaba el pecho de más intranquilidad.

Aquel mal presentimiento cada vez era mayor. Estaba segura de que Yuuno intentaría hacer algo, aunque reconozco que aquel no era el Yuuno que yo conocía. Parecía obsesionado. Aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa eran las de un psicópata, otro escalofrío me dio en todo el cuerpo. No sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero era mejor ir donde estaba Fate-chan quería contarle lo que había pasado.

* * *

**POV**

**Yuuno Scrya**

* * *

Estoy seguro de que de este modo lograría apartar a Fate del lado de Nanoha. Ya me da igual si ella sabe que fui yo o no, lo único que me interesa es que no esté con ella. Lo único que deseo es ver a Fate rogándome por su vida. Lo único que quiero es ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos cómo cuando era pequeña. Ella, siempre ella, la enforcer mas importante, la que ha salvado mil vidas, la mejor investigadora y ahora encima, la persona más amada por mi esposa. POR MI ESPOSA. Es mía, y no dejaré que ella la tenga, no lo voy a permitir. Acabaré con esto, necesito solo un poco de tiempo para poner en orden mi plan. Estoy seguro de que conseguiré mi propósito.

Ahora sé que hay algo conseguiría aumentar mi poder diez veces, suficiente para hacer desaparecer a Fate de la faz de la tierra. Pero debo encontrar el modo de entrar en la zona restringida donde se encuentran. Lo bueno es que nadie sospecharía de mí si entro, con la excusa de que quiero tomar notas. Mi plan sería perfecto. Pero el problema es que están muy bien vigiladas, aun así debo tramar un buen plan.

"si te saco de aquí ¿conseguirás lo que te pido?" le pregunté a un hombre tras una sala especial donde encerraban a los fugitivos más peligrosos.

"no solo eso mi querido amigo, sino que te convertiré en el mago más poderoso que jamás haya existido, y eso sería maravilloso" no podía creer que estuviera hablando con esta persona pero le necesitaba.

"bien conseguiré el modo" me miró sádicamente, pero él era el más adecuado para completar mi plan.

* * *

bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que no se cuando podre subir el siguiente capitulo, tengo la semana algo llena. un saludo y gracias por los comentarios un saludo y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno me costó un poco escribir este capítulo, igual es un poco cortito. Espero que les guste.

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Que será de mí. Que será de ti.**

* * *

**POV**

**Yuuno Scrya**

* * *

Con un hábil acuerdo conseguí sacar a aquel hombre para trasladarlo, y con la excusa de que me atacó, logré mi propósito de dejarle libre. Pronto me llevo a su laboratorio y comenzó un proceso algo doloroso pero que podía resistir, si el fin de todo ello era acabar con aquella maga que me había arrebatado a mi mujer. Él la conocía tanto como yo. Fue él quien logro darle el aporte necesario a Precia para que luego ella creara el proyecto Fate.

Así era, Jail Scaglietti había resurgido y conseguiría hacerme mucho más poderoso de lo que llego a ser Vivio en su momento. No sabía por qué todo aquello me hacía sentir un sabor muy dulce. El sabor de la venganza. Por fin podría demostrar todo mi odio sin miedo a ocultarlo. Tantos años aparentando algo que realmente no soy. Si, ella es mía y siempre lo será. Conseguiré esta vez lo que tanto tiempo había deseado, destruir a la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown. Y eso me producía una sensación tan agradable, que no se por qué siempre lo quise negar dentro de mí.

El odio y el desprecio que le tenía por fin iban tomando forma. Aquel hombre después de estar en su laboratorio secreto me implanto una de tantas reliquias que desaparecieron en aquella misión. Los primeros días me sentía bastante extraño, pero mi sed de venganza crecía a la vez que mi poder. Ahora era imparable. Ya solo debía comenzar con mi plan. Algo bastante sencillo, solo debía ponerme delante de ella y borrarla para siempre.

* * *

**POV**

**Fate T. Harlaown.**

* * *

Aquella mañana Salí de mi casa cómo cada día, pero decidí ir caminando, crucé por un parque y algo llamo mi atención. Me acerqué, era Yuuno estaba sentado en un banco. No sabía si era buena idea hablar con él, pero realmente quería aclarar todo lo ocurrido. Así que sin más me puse frente a él. Me sentí muy extraña cuando me miro. No parecía él, justo cómo Nanoha me había contado la última vez que le vio. No llevaba sus gafas y cubría su cuerpo con una gabardina. Su mirada asustaba y tenía una sonrisa que me recordaba al mismísimo Jail Scaglietti. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. El me miró de aquel modo, y su sonrisa se hizo más presente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Sin articular palabra se puso de pie y retiro aquella gabardina para dejarme totalmente en blanco. Llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa que los androides de combate, y luego algo en su mano comenzó a crecer. Era una bola eléctrica de fotones parecida a las que yo solía utilizar, pero de un color violeta oscuro. ¿Qué diablos era aquel poder? ¿De dónde saco aquello? Hacía pocos días me había enterado de que Jail Scaglietti se había logrado fugar y los mandos estaban bastante nerviosos. ¿Tendría esto que ver con aquello?, ¿Por qué Yuuno se estaba comportando de ese modo tan absurdo? No entendía nada, cuando recibí súbitamente aquel golpe en mi estomago. Había lanzado aquella bola contra mí. Me había clavado literalmente contra una pared dejando esta totalmente hundida. Pasé mi mano por mi boca retirando restos de sangre.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y le miré, se reía delante de mí. Y de nuevo otra bola del mismo tamaño comenzó a nacer de su mano. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? Sin pensarlo mas saque a Bardiche antes de que aquello se convirtiera en algo peor. Antes de dar el aviso, Hayate se había puesto en contacto conmigo, diciéndome que habían detectado un poder sobrehumano donde yo me encontraba. El golpe que me había dado me había dejado algo atontada pero logre ponerme de pie.

Get set.

"¡Bardiche Assault! ¡Set up!"

Set up. Barrier Jacket, Impulse Form.

Logré detener aquella bola eléctrica, pero reconozco que para ser pequeña me costó muchísimo pararla. ¿Qué demonios era aquel poder? Sin duda los androides de combate no eran tan poderosos. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado Yuuno aquello? ¿Y porque motivo?

"Yuuno pero ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Y dime de dónde has sacado todo este poder?" le gritaba mientras me ponía a su altura en el aire. Pues él se había levantado del suelo y estaba suspendido.

"¿Es que acaso Nanoha no te lo conto? ¿No te dijo que yo no dejaría que me la quitaras?" otra vez aquella voz sádica y aquella mirada revolviendo mi cuerpo en repugnancia.

"Pero ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Si de verdad la amaras la dejarías ser feliz. Aunque estéis casados no quiere decir que sea de tu propiedad. Ella no es propiedad de nadie." Dije mientras paraba más esferas.

"¿Cuanto tiempo debe pasar para que te enteres de que siempre te deteste y de que siempre te odie? Siempre eras tú en su vida y nadie más, todo lo que Fate decía era lo único que valía, luego lo comprendí todo. Me la has ido arrebatando poco a poco, pero esta vez no lo lograras."

"¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo no te la he arrebatado, nosotras nos amamos y contra eso no se puede luchar Yuuno. Por favor vuelve en ti, no cometas una locura de la que luego te arrepientas." No había modo alguno de seguir esquivando aquello, cada vez y por algún extraño motivo me sentía más agotada.

"¿Te sientes cansada Fate? Es normal, mi magia, esta que tengo ahora, aparte de golpear, va agotando la magia de tu oponente. Por eso cada vez te cuesta más evitarla.

"Eso lo veremos… Bardiche."

Yes sir. Plasma Lancer.

"Plasma Lancer… ¡Fuego!"

Lo evadió cómo si no le costara. Repentinamente un sonido agudo y ensordecedor hizo que bajara al suelo y me dejara caer sobre mis rodillas, tapando mis oídos. Aquel sonido, me estaba volviendo loca y hacia que mi visión fuera borrosa. Él bajo también y se agacho para ponerse a mi altura. Aquello me había dejado totalmente confundida. Me agarro por la barbilla mientras me miraba cruelmente.

"¿Lo comprendes Fate? Vosotras jamás podréis estar juntas, porque yo… voy a matarte." Abrí mis ojos por completo, en ese momento sentí que aquello que me decía se iba a cumplir. Aparte su mano de mi cara y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas me levante. Él hizo lo mismo mientras agarró mi cuello. Noté cómo apenas si podía moverme, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, me sentía desfallecida y agotada. Yuuno seguía sonriendo mientras apretaba mi cuello. Pronto dejé de sentir el aire pasar a mis pulmones. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella. '_Nanoha siempre, siempre te amare. Da igual donde me encuentre, da lo mismo, siempre te protegeré, aunque aquí hoy, acabe la vida para mi' _Pero aun con la falta de aire algo llamo mi atención en el cielo. No diferenciaba bien aquella figura, pero parecía un ángel. Cuando mis oídos captaron el sonido de su voz.

"¡FATE-CHAN!" '_no Nanoha no vengas. No vengas te matara a ti también. No'._ Pensaba mientras agarre la mano de Yuuno. Las lagrimas amargas bajaban por mis ojos y el reía. No podía moverme y me sentía impotente. Cuando de golpe sentí que aquella mano dejaba libre mi cuello. Caí al suelo sin poder evitar toser y coger aire poco a poco. Levante la vista para ver a Nanoha espaldas a mí. El había retrocedido varios pasos y aun podía oírse aquella risa que me recordaba a la de mi madre el día que me dijo que me odiaba.

"Fate-chan ¿Estás bien?" giró un poco la cara para mirarme. Yo la miré y asentí con la cabeza. Casi me iba a desmayar, me sentía agobiada y mareada. Pero me daba igual no podía permitir que Yuuno le hiciera algo a ella. Prefería morir yo. Así que me puse en pie lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaron. Ellos habían dejado el suelo y estaban peleando en el aire. Yuuno intentaba darle, pero Nanoha esquivaba sus golpes. Levante yo también el vuelo y me puse delante de Nanoha.

"¡vete!" no podía dejar que a ella le sucediera algo.

"Fate-chan no puedo dejarte sola tal y cómo estas." Me miraba. Y sentí su mano pasar por mi espalda. Yo estaba entre ella y Yuuno con mis brazos extendidos.

"Nanoha… por favor. Te matará si te quedas aquí." Cerré mis ojos aun con lágrimas.

"No… no voy a permitir que te haga daño. No puedo alejarme y ver cómo te mata Fate-chan. "Apreté mi mandíbula con rabia. Docenas de esferas comenzaron a nacer a nuestro alrededor.

"Bardiche acaba con él"

Yes sir.

"¡FUEGO!"

Aquellas balas eléctricas y amarillas fueron directas a aquel mago que ya no era quien nosotros habíamos conocido. Ya no era Yuuno Scrya. Impactando de lleno, una explosión dió lugar. Comencé a preparar mas esferas uniéndolas todas en una enorme esperando a que aquel humo se disipara. Pero para mi sorpresa él no estaba allí. Miré tras de mí. Nanoha me miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La visión se me hizo borrosa al mirar más abajo, algo parecido a una flecha eléctrica de color violeta había atravesado su pecho. Nanoha sin fuerzas comenzó a caer al suelo. Baje rápidamente y la agarré antes de que impactara contra la superficie.

Me miró ahora con los ojos entre abiertos. Aquel hombre había atravesado el pecho de Nanoha. No paraba de sangrar y su traje se comenzó a teñir de rojo. Y su respiración era lenta. La cólera dentro de mí exploto. La dejé suavemente en el suelo y ascendí rápidamente.

"Bardiche"

Get set.

"Overdrive. Forma sónica."

Sonic drive. Riot zamber.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, casi sin aliento y con algunas heridas. Todo había sido devastado por nuestra causa. Yuuno yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Llegaron las unidades apresándolo. Y yo bajé al suelo inmediatamente. Cogí a Nanoha en mis brazos.

"Nanoha resiste" ella abrió un poco los ojos y me sonrió. Acaricio mi rostro.

"Fa-Fa…te-chan… no olvides… jamás que yo…te…amo." La miré con los ojos muy abiertos y la apreté contra mí en forma de abrazo.

"No hagas esto. No digas esas cosas como si fuera una despedida. No vas a morir, no aquí, no ahora ¡Nanoha!" Mis lágrimas bajaban sin parar y mi mano encima de su pecho ensangrentado intentaba parar la hemorragia. Ella puso su mano encima de la mía.

"Fate-chan… lo siento… "sus ojos soltaban esa humedad tibia que yo tanto odiaba ver. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios. Me acerque a ellos y la bese, sentía la calidez de aquella boca, pero también sentía el sabor a su sangre y cómo nuestras lágrimas se mezclaban al encontrarse en nuestros labios. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era imposible. Me separe de ella y mire cómo poco a poco cerraba los ojos.

"¡NANOHA! ¡NO! Por favor no te vayas." Cerré fuerte mente mis ojos deseando que aquello solo fuera una pesadilla."¿nano…ha?"

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, no sé si me salió muy bien, no logré lo que estaba buscando. Puede que para el siguiente capítulo si lo logre. Y lo más seguro que sea el ultimo. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capi.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno prometi angustia y algo bastante dramatico, asi que no dire mas.

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Que será de mí. Que será de ti. Capitulo Final  
**

* * *

**POV **

**Takamachi Nanoha.**

* * *

Hayate me acababa de informar de que algo estaba sucediendo en un parque cerca de la TSAB. Al parecer Fate-chan estaba allí, así que ni me lo pensé y fui a ver que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer una fuerza poderosa la estaba atacando, y apenas percibía su señal cosa que me tenía realmente preocupada. Esa fuerza poderosa debía ser enorme para que Fate-chan no pudiera contestarme. Una punzada en el pecho me estremeció al darme cuenta de lo que mis ojos trataban de decirme. El parque estaba medio arrasado, y dos figuras distinguí en el suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron por completo al comprobar quienes eran. Yuuno tenía a Fate agarrada del cuello.

Ella me miro y en aquel momento una inmensa rabia me invadió, baje a toda velocidad empujando a Yuuno unos pasos consiguiendo así que soltara al amor de mi vida que quedo en el suelo tratando de coger aire mientras tosía. Me afirmo con su cabeza que estaba bien, y comencé a perseguir a Yuuno esquivando los ataques que me enviaba. Fate se había interpuesto entre nosotros, diciéndome que me fuera. Yo no podía irme y dejarla allí. Jamás permitiría que le sucediera nada. Prefería morir yo antes. Pero a ella no le haría nada.

Me quede asombrada del todo el poder de respuesta de Fate-chan. Docenas de bolas eléctricas nos rodeaban mandándolas directamente contra aquel hombre que dijo una vez ser mi novio y luego mi marido. Pero más me impacto oír su voz a mi espalda.

"si no eres para mi… jamás serás de nadie más." Me dijo Yuuno en un susurro. Un dolor insoportable atravesó mi pecho. Baje mi cabeza mientras veía cómo mis ropas tomaban un color rojo oscuro. Sonreí irónicamente, ¿así acabaría todo? ¿Este era el final? Mire a Fate-chan su mirada se había roto. Sin poder soportarlo más comencé a caer y caer. Mientras descendía vi un ángel acercándose a mí y recogiéndome antes de golpearme en el suelo.

Me dejo cuidadosamente y vi cómo se alejaba muy rápido. Extendí mi mano para alcanzarla, pero me di cuenta de que eso ya era imposible. Mis pulmones se estaban encharcando de sangre, lo sé porque cuando tosía notaba su sabor en mi boca. Era extraño, lo único que podía ver era la preciosa y hermosa cara de mi amor, cómo si me estuviera acompañando aun estando allá arriba.

Una brillante luz me cegó, oí una gran explosión, haciendo cerrar mis ojos. Lo que recuerdo después es volver a ver ese ángel cerca de mí, le acaricie la mejilla, creí que eran imaginaciones mías. En ese momento a pesar de todo el dolor que me producía aquella enorme herida, solo 

podía sentir felicidad de estar en sus brazos. Le dije que no olvidara que la amaba. Le dije que me perdonara. Recuerdo decir más cosas que no pudieron salir de mis labios ya atrapados en los de ella, mientras sus lagrimas caían en mi rostro, mezclándose con las mías. Sonreí de nuevo por la belleza de Fate, la belleza de mi ángel. Aquella persona a la que había amado toda mi vida, con aquellos hermosos y gentiles ojos. Con aquella mirada misteriosa que me embaucaba cada vez que cruzaban las mía. Sentí que tenía mucho sueño, mucho, mucho sueño, y deseé que en ellos siguiera ella allí mirándome. Sintiendo su calor. Sintiendo sus labios. Sintiendo…

* * *

**POV**

**Fate T. Harlaown.**

* * *

No me extrañaba nada que Nanoha fuera tan querida. Realmente había mucha gente allí. Por desgracia nadie podía sonreír. Por desgracia aquello no era un nuevo encuentro feliz. Ni siquiera un encuentro de bienvenida. Aquello, todas aquellas personas lloraban de un modo u otro. Yo me había intentado mantener lo más fuerte que pude. No solté una sola lágrima, aunque por dentro no dejara de llorar. Aquel ángel al que llamaban el demonio blanco, batió sus alas para siempre. Dejo esta vida por siempre. Dejo mi alma vacía y fría. Mi corazón volvió a congelarse de nuevo, volví a ser la Fate perdida que ella una vez encontró. Esta vez no habría una Nanoha que me salvara. Ella nos había dejado aquel día.

Por mucho que los médicos lucharon no pudieron hacer nada. Recuerdo que me dejaron pasar para ver su cuerpo que yacía en aquella camilla. Su precioso traje blanco se había teñido de amargura en mi corazón. Su sangre esparcida por aquel cuerpo ya… sin vida. No pude nada más que hacer, que lamentarme y gritar su nombre, rompiendo en llanto. Nanoha me dejo aquel día. Y aquel vacio jamás volvió a llenarse. Jamás nadie nunca podría llenar todo lo que ella en mi dejo.

Nuestras primeras risas y abrazos, la manera que siempre cogía mi mano, su preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos chispeantes y esas energías envidiables. Todo se había ido con ella. Ahora ya no me quedaba nada. Ahora ya estaría perdida el resto de mi vida, mientras veía su ataúd bajar por aquel hueco. La gente le tiraba flores, se oía los sollozos, y las malas caras. Yo simplemente miraba aquel ataúd. Donde no solo iba ella, sino mi espíritu y toda mi vida. Solo con saber que jamás la podría volver a ver mi corazón se ahogaba, mi respiración se paraba.

'_Nanoha perdóname tu, perdóname tu… perdóname' _

El tiempo fue pasando, pero realmente para mi es cómo si se hubiera detenido desde que ella se fue. Solo una cosa me quedaba de ella, y era nuestra hija, si, porque realmente era nuestra hija y lo sigue siendo. En los papeles estamos las dos cómo madres, y ahora es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ella. A veces la miro y aunque sé que físicamente no se parece a ella sí que tiene sus gestos, su misma manera de mirar, a veces pareciera que la estoy viendo a ella en Vivio, y sin darme cuenta lágrimas bajan por mi rostro. Me hace feliz saber que al menos ella se quedo conmigo.

Muchas veces me habla sobre Nanoha, y me cuenta cosas de ella, se la ve feliz, aunque reconozco que lo paso muy mal. Cuando Nanoha se fue, Vivio no se separo de mi ni un momento, el día de su entierro me abrazaba llorando y no quería irse con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre a la que ella tanto quería. Me decía que yo era la única que la hacía sentir cómo su Nanoha-mama, porque su olor aun estaba en mi. Llore con Vivio sin poder evitarlo aquel día. Había aguantado tanto, pero cuando ella me abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos, y me apretó diciéndome que me quería, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar. Me acaricio la frente y seco mis lágrimas con sus manitas. Me volvió a abrazar y ya no me quiso soltar. Vivio estaba ahí conmigo. Se quedaría allí y sería la única capaz de poder llenar aquel enorme vacío que llevaba dentro. Aquel océano de dolor. Otra vez era salvada.

Hace unas noches tuve un sueño. En el había un campo enorme de flores. Yo caminaba por allí despacio sintiendo la brisa del atardecer. Veía el sol tiñendo el cielo de miles de chispas rojas y naranjas. Y una figura a lo lejos me llamo la atención. Una chica con un traje blanco apoyada en el único árbol que allí había. Me miraba y me sonreía, no podía creerlo era ella. Comencé a correr, quería volver a reflejarme en sus ojos. Extendió su mano y hasta podía sentir su calor, el aroma de su pelo y su cariñosa sonrisa. Me dijo que ella estaba ahí, señalaba mi corazón. Me explicó que mientras yo la guardara ahí ella estaría conmigo. Me indicó que cuidara de Vivio, y que me cuidara yo. Ella me estaría esperando cuando llegara el momento. Y hasta entonces yo debía ser feliz y hacer feliz a nuestra hija. Me amaba, eso dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara. Sentí sus labios de nuevo. Pero cuando nos íbamos a separar desperté.

Aquel sueño hizo que el dolor en mi pecho se hiciera un poco más suave. Ahora, estaba segura de que ella siempre esperaría por mí. Y debía ser lo más feliz posible, pues ella estaría siempre conmigo. Desde ese entonces comencé a vivir de un modo normal. Y aunque la siguiera echando de menos, tanto que a veces creía que moriría, sentía un hermoso calor en mi pecho. Algo que hacia mi vida un poco más simple. Decidí que Vivio tuviera todo lo que necesitara. El amor de su Nanoha-mama guardado en una cajita que yo llevaba en mi corazón, se lo iba dando poco a poco. Y la felicidad que ella guardaba en su mirada me la entregaba dulcemente. Para así poder seguir viviendo cada día.

The End

* * *

Lo se, es triste. y me quedo algo corto para como suelo escribir. en fin siempre vi finales felices, y esta vez pense hacer un final un poco mas realista. simplemente me deje llevar por lo que escribia. espero que os haya gustado este fic. aviso que ya tengo otro pensado xdddd un saludillo


End file.
